elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vigilant of Stendarr (Skyrim)
The are a militant order in the priesthood of Stendarr, the Divine of Mercy. It was founded after the Oblivion Crisis to combat the Daedra influence. The Vigilants also seek to root out Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and other creatures that prey on mortals. Interactions The Vigilants are headquartered in the Hall of the Vigilant and consist of human races and Dunmer. They can also be seen traveling randomly around Skyrim in pairs. Vigilants will notice if the Dragonborn is infected with a disease and will offer to remove it at no cost. If a non-harming spell like magelight is cast on a member of the Vigilants, he/she will become hostile and attack. The other member will not attack the player. Rarely the Dragonborn might run into vampires that will act as the vigilants. One way to tell they are vampires is that the dead bodies of the real vigilants will be close to them. If the Dragonborn gets too close to them, the vampires will become hostile and attack. Dawnguard In , most members of the Vigil have been slaughtered by the Volkihar Clan. A former Vigilant, Isran, has recently revived the Dawnguard for the purpose of resisting "the growing vampire menace." Level of Vigilants Although there is only one type of Vigilant, they can be various levels as the Dragonborn levels. Dialogue Dragonborn: "You're a Vigilant of Stendarr?" Vigilant: "Yes. Our order was founded after the Oblivion Crisis. We dedicate our lives to facing the threat of Daedra wherever they appear." Dragonborn: "Who's Stendarr?" Vigilant: "He is the God of Mercy. The patron of order and justice for all of Tamriel. We bring his compassion where none can be found, by cleansing all those who would offend his children." Dragonborn: "You hunt daedra?" Vigilant: "And any other abominations that prey on mortals. Vampires. Werewolves. Witches. But the Daedra are the worst. Their callous disregard for our lives is abhorrent in the eyes of the God of Mercy." Known members *Vigilant Tyranus *Keeper Carcette *Isran (former member) *Celann (former member) *Vigilant Tolan *Vigilant Adalvald Trivia *They attack Barbas if they run into him on the road at the beginning of the quest A Daedra's Best Friend. Since Barbas is invulnerable, the Vigilants will not survive. *They often carry various books concerning daedra, vampires, and werewolves, like The Book of Daedra, Immortal Blood, and Physicalities of Werewolves. *If a vigilant witnesses the player transform into a werewolf, all members of the Vigil encountered afterwards will be hostile - even in the case the witnessing vigilant was killed. Possibly a bug. *They attack you if you are already in a werewolf form. *Wearing a full set of Daedric Armor may incite the Vigilants to attack. Unequip a piece of the armor to avoid a fight. *If Dead Thrall is used on one, the other will still follow the thralled one. *If you have a Daedric Artifact in your inventory a vigilant on the road will stop you and demand to take the object, if you don't hand it over they would become hostile. See also *Stendarr *Knights of Stendarr *Hall of the Vigilant *Stendarr's Beacon de:Wächter_von_Stendarr ru:Дозорные Стендарра Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Skyrim: Random Encounters